


Harmony

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Leia and Rey connect.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



When Leia sees Rey, something between them resonates, the aftermath of a plucked string. A reaching out – and then Leia reaches out in truth, gathers Rey into her arms.

She can't identify it, this instant connection. 

It's loss – a shared loss, she knows already – but everyone here knows loss. It's a meeting in the Force – but Leia's bond with Luke is nothing like this.

It's just… connection. Two songs in one – higher and lower, older and younger. A knowing. A finding. A harmony.

"I'm glad you've come," Leia says.

"Me, too," says Rey, and rests her head on Leia's shoulder.


End file.
